Zero!!
'''Zero!! '''is the opening theme of the Hataraku Maou-sama! anime. The song is performed by Minami Kuribayashi. Lyrics TV Size Kanji = get out of the gate true sky この瞬間、この場所がスタート イメージしてみよう 何ができるのかな 信じられない出来事だってある もっと… 越えていけるね power of dream 0から生まれるすべて 輝いて fly あの空へ light blue wind 思いきり、羽ばたきたい 最高のスマイルで 笑いながら さぁ、ゆこう! 未知の世界へと今 飛び出そうよ 未来を選び、決めるのは自分 夢を追いかけてゆこう 泣く日もある それは大事な願い、消えないでbr> きっと逢えるから 明日の君へ… get out of the gate true sky |-| Romanji = GET OUT OF THE GATE TRUE SKY kono shunkan kono basho ga SUTAATO imeeji shite miyou nani ga dekiru no kana shinjirarenai dekigoto datte aru motto koete yukeru ne POWER OF DREAM ZERO kara umareru subete kagayaite FLY ano sora e LIGHT BLUE WIND omoikiri habatakitai saikou no sumairu de warainagara saa yukou michi no sekai e to ima tobidasou yo GO TO ANOTHER WORLD mirai o erabi kimeru no wa jibun yume o oikakete yukou naku hi mo aru sore wa daiji na negai kienai de kitto aeru kara asu no kimi e Get out of the gate. True sky. |-| English = get out of the gate true sky This moment, this place is the beginning. Let's try to imagine: what are you capable of? Things will happen that you'd never have thought possible, More... We can go even further. (power of dream) Everything is born from zero. Shine bright (fly) and get to that sky. (light blue wind) I want to flap my wings with everything I have. Keep your very best smile on, and come on, let's go! Now, let's take off and fly to worlds yet unknown. (go to another world) I decide, I'm the one who It's up to you to decide your own future. Let's chase after our dreams. There will be days of tears, But it's a precious wish, so don't disappear. I'm sure you'll meet the you of tomorrow... Get out of the gate. True sky.) Full version Kanji = get out of the gate true sky この瞬間、この場所がスタート イメージしてみよう 何ができるのかな 信じられない出来事だってある もっと… 越えていけるね power of dream 0から生まれるすべて 輝いて fly あの空へ light blue wind 思いきり、羽ばたきたい 最高のスマイルで 笑いながら さぁ、ゆこう! 未知の世界へと今 飛び出そうよ 未来を選び、決めるのは自分 夢を追いかけてゆこう 泣く日もある それは大事な願い、消えないで きっと逢えるから 明日の君へ… 君といると 楽しくなれるよ どんなときだって いっしょにいたいんだ 伝えられない言葉、抱きしめて そっと… 想い飛ばした power of love どこから生まれてくるの…? 不思議だね sign 気づいたら jewelry heart つかまえて、はなさないで 最強の出逢いだね 誰よりもまっすぐに たとえ世界のすべて 変わったって 真実だけは 変わらずにあるよ 上を目指してゆこう! 忘れないで… 星座が示す道が曇っても 0の自分へと還ればいい 君だけにできること 見つけられる 光の先へ… 限界なんてないの 未知の世界へと今 飛び出そうよ 未来を選び、決めるのは自分 夢を追いかけてゆこう 泣く日もある それは大事な願い、消えないで きっと逢えるから 明日の君へ… |-| Romaji = GET OUT OF THE GATE TRUE SKY kono shunkan kono basho ga SUTAATO IMEEJI shite miyou nani ga dekiru no kana shinjirarenai dekigoto datte aru motto koete yukeru ne POWER OF DREAM ZERO kara umareru subete kagayaite FLY ano sora e LIGHT BLUE WIND omoikiri habatakitai saikou no SUMAIRU de warainagara saa yukou michi no sekai e to ima tobidasou yo GO TO ANOTHER WORLD mirai o erabi kimeru no wa jibun yume o oikakete yukou naku hi mo aru sore wa daiji na negai kienai de kitto aeru kara asu no kimi e GET OUT OF THE GATE TRUE SKY kimi to iru to tanoshiku nareru yo donna toki datte issho ni itai nda tsutaerarenai kotoba dakishimete sotto BREAK THROUGH THE FIELD omoi tobashita POWER OF LOVE doko kara umarete kuru no fushigi da ne SIGN kizuitara JEWELRY HEART tsukamaete hanasanai de saikyou no deai da ne dare yori mo massugu ni tatoe sekai no subete kawattatte IT'S NO BIG DEAL shinjitsu dake wa kawarazu ni aru yo ue o mezashite yukou wasurenai de seiza ga shimesu michi ga kumotte mo ZERO no jibun e to kaereba ii kimi dake ni dekiru koto mitsukerareru (mitsukerareru) hikari no saki e genkai nante nai no michi no sekai e to ima tobidasou yo GO TO ANOTHER WORLD mirai o erabi kimeru no wa jibun yume o oikakete yukou naku hi mo aru sore wa daiji na negai kienai de kitto aeru kara asu no kimi e GET OUT OF THE GATE TRUE SKY |-| English = get out of the gate true sky This moment, this place is the beginning. Let's try to imagine: what are you capable of? Things will happen that you'd never have thought possible, More... We can go even further. (power of dream) Everything is born from zero. Shine bright (fly) and get to that sky. (light blue wind) I want to flap my wings with everything I have. Keep your very best smile on, and come on, let's go! Now, let's take off and fly to worlds yet unknown. (go to another world) It's up to you to decide your own future. Let's chase after our dreams. There will be days of tears, But it's a precious wish, so don't disappear. I'm sure you'll meet the you of tomorrow... (get out of the gate true sky) I have so much fun when we're together. There isn't a moment when I don't want to be with you. I tightly embrace the words I can't convey, And softly... (break through the field) I cast my feelings to the sky. (power of love) From where does it spring to life...? It's strange. (sign) When you realize, (jewelry heart) Hold on and don't let go. This is the strongest encounter, more direct than with anyone else. Even if the entire world were to transform, (it's no big deal) This truth alone would remain the same. Let's aim for even greater heights! Don't forget... Even if the path outlined by the stars is obscured, You can just return to your self of zero. You can find what only you can do. Beyond the light... There are no boundaries. Now, let's take off and fly to worlds yet unknown. (go to another world) It's up to you to decide your own future. Let's chase after our dreams. There will be days of tears, But it's a precious wish, so don't disappear. I'm sure you'll meet the you of tomorrow... Category:Song Category:Opening